The present invention relates to a system for managing mobile objects and resources in a geographic space.
A large number of automobiles and events in a geographic space can be managed by a system. Such a system may also manage resources, such as tourist spots, routes, and parking areas. Because resources can be shared by automobiles, a single resource may become flooded with a great number of automobiles. Therefore, the system may be required to allocate the resources among the automobiles to alleviate the congestion.